Lovely
by Capuletta
Summary: A dark story of the Volturi, Jane in particular.


The soft gloom of night lay across the city of Volterra like a swirling blanket, sending out thin tendrils of chills into the streets and alleyways. A bright moon hung, suspended, in the star washed sky; the luminous and watchful gaze blanching the grimy metropolis. Mortals scurried about under this gaze, some with umbrellas shielding them from a rain that they were sure that was yet to come; yet the clear sky let their suspicions fall hopeless. A ubiquitous wind caressed a porcelain cheek; vainly for this particular one could feel neither a touch nor caress; sadly for these were such favored things among this young woman.

Without purpose or vigor she walked down the dreary weatherworn sidewalk, the staccato rhythm of her industrial boots so lulling it half-lidded her curious eyes. Rimmed in a peculiar crimson, the dark color offset the pure onyx of her soul-keepers. That is, if she had a soul to keep. Hunger flashed within those eyes, setting alive a spark that thrived beneath the enlarge iris'. Many people bustled through the streets, most with blood being pulsed through their body by a steadfast heart. One that she would love to hear cease beating.

It was taunting, that hum of heart beats that she could hear with her enhanced hearing. Like it was beating solely to entice her, calling her to stir that inner-beast. Barely fang-like incisors sank easily into the soft skin under a young male's chin, blood seeping into her mouth with a satisfied sigh of hot liquid. He sagged into her arms, now just the shell of a person that once harbored a lively and beautiful soul. Then, with one last futile shudder, his heart beat for the last time; and she was satisfied. Blood slicked her tongue and she ran it experimentally over her canines, licking her blood-less lips thoughtfully. Vitality rushed into her limbs, the last of the monsters sulking back under their veil of a statuesque mask, leaving only the inhuman spark simmering in her eyes.

A sigh whistled past her lips, the distention of a sigh in her chest acute. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she left the handsome brunette where he lay, in no less of a dignified position than a fallen soldier of war. Yes, this was their war. A war for blood, and anyone who stepped into their way of a prospective quarry would be merely tossed aside. Jane ran a sallow hand through the thin locks of dark hair that fell about her chin and just over her ears, remerging into the streets with a more dynamism in her stride.

With her newfound verve she was ready to submit to the natural insomnia that came with the part of being a member of the Eternally Damned, if you wish. Many other attributes were given out as gifts for winning the cruel game show of Volterra; such as the formidable beauty, inimitable finesse and not to mention the immortality – though this was neither gift nor bestowment for Jane. She had something much more powerful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heidi was on her way to the headquarters when the sweet scent of human blood flooded her nostrils. She instantly stopped breathing, fearing all her hard work could in one instant be all for naught. If she was caught feeding in the walls, she might be put to death. It had been almost a hundred years, and not since that first week had she tasted it inside the city. The memory provoked excess venom to flood her mouth, and she willed it to the back of her mind. She swirled around, finding the source. "Jane," she said gliding toward the small vampire, "Is it really safe to hunt within the wall?"

Jane's gentile nostrils flared and her ruby-rimmed irises expanded in irritation at the subaltern. She parted her lips, crimson and glistening with fresh blood. She ran her tongue equably over them and her incisors, swallowing the gore. She spun around, the subitaneous flux resembling a pirouette. Her eyes coruscated with displeasure.  
"Danger," Jane scoffed, "Danger does not know me"  
She paused, tilting her head to the side as she perused the female.  
"Why are you here?" the spectral utterance was whispered in Heidi's ear, where Jane had instantaneously materialized.

"I was summoned," Heidi responded casually, her voice harsher than it should have been. "We've got a large tour bus coming in"  
She took a minute to study Jane. The female vampire was ridiculously small; with features so delicate it was hard to believe her dangerous capacity. Her sight then slid down to the misshapen boy. She hungered and she willed the feeling not to encompass her and make her devoid of reason once again.  
"Won't they be horribly angry?" she asked, referring to the Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the others.

Jane convulsed momentarily as she promulgated a small giggle.  
"Aro would never be too angry with me," she grinned villainously as she raised a finger. She sent excruciating waves of pain on Heidi, simultaneously checking her fingers nails for any flecks of blood. She redirected her loury crimson gaze back towards the female and smiled again. It was a reminder, a warning, for Heidi to keep quiet about the chance encounter.

Heidi fell upon the cobblestone alley, her mind filled with such extraordinary pain that she could not move. She wanted to scream, to cry, but nothing came out. Not only did it feel as if she was being ripped limb from limb, she remembered things. Memories that she kept hidden away where they could not hurt her. They were the only things she remembered of her human life, and the worst to think about.  
She opened her eyes and glared up to a pair of dark eyes smiling down at her and wondered how one could be so cruel.

Jane continued to smile contentedly. Suddenly, a miniscule torrent of wind flowed through the labrynthious city streets of Volterra. Jane held her face erect, taking in a scent of fresh blood. Her façade twisted into a toothy grimace, her crimson eyes gleaming with a mixture of glee and unchecked hunger. Jane stepped over the female's figure and walked towards the shadows.  
"I'm still thirsty," Jane whispered, just loud enough for Heidi alone to hear, before disappearing into the swirling black mist. The girl looked so pitiful that Jane decided to be generous and let up the pain.  
"Sorry, Dee, but all of those rules are so… suffocating," the girlish voice drifted down from somewhere above and echoed down the alleyway. There was a whisper of cloth against stone and then there was nothing as Jane went in search of her next lovely. 


End file.
